The Turnabout Room
by Melodine
Summary: "You're tearing me apart, Dahliaaaaaaa!" Parody of The Room done Phoenix Wright style, as requested by the PW kink meme.
1. Prologue

**The Turnabout Room**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Iris was so stupid.

"You are such a failure." Dahlia hissed at her twin sister, who knew that she should look ashamed, and was rightfully so. How could she dare to be so impudent when she had dyed her hair the same shade of crimson red to pose as her and to claim back that necklace? How did she dare when she knew that her twin sister was counting on her to carry out such a simple task; to fool that spiky haired idiot into returning the one thing that would implicate her? "Iris sweetie, you're tearing me apart." She spat viciously, grasping her sister's hand and eyeing the engagement ring on a finger, which she ripped off, not bothering with the cries of protest from Iris, which died away when she shot her a glare.

"You said yes to that idiot when he proposed to you? This wasn't part of our plan!"

"Now, now," Morgan's dry voice came from the corner where she watched, and Dahlia's lips curled into a scowl. She had never liked their birth mother, but the Fey family had some ties that she could use to her advantage, namely her half-sister. Even though Pearl was at such a young age, Dahlia was sure that she would be of much better help than her foolish soft-hearted twin sister. "I hear he is studying to become a lawyer. That is a tremendous financial support, you know."

"Hmph." Dahlia muttered. She had no interest on depending on a man for financial support; she could manipulate them to give, or help her make money just as easily. Dahlia disliked the idea of being the perfect little wife all the time; it was a role Iris would fit much better. Besides, she didn't want any ties between her and that wench, not when he refused to give her back that necklace.

"I'll take things into my own hands." She announced. "From now on, Iris, I'll be meeting Feenie. I'll get that necklace back." And break off that stupid engagement.

Iris did not protest. She could not protest. She could only bow her head, tears brimming in her eyes and pack her things, heading back to that stupid temple and that stupid bikini woman.

As Dahlia dressed and slipped the ring onto her finger, her mother spoke. "You know, you should really consider the marriage."

Dahlia said nothing, simply tossed her hair and walked out from the dark room, umbrella shielding her pale skin from the bright sunlight.

* * *

Author's Note: Done for the PW kink meme; I saw this request and simply had to do it! I've never watched The Room itself, but I have watched the Nostalgia Critic's review of it & played the newgrounds game. The timeline is a bit crazy in this fic, because there will be characters from different timelines that do not follow canon. I hope the readers enjoy reading this; it is not meant to follow the movie exactly, and I will attempt to inject as much reason and logic into this fic as I can! Thankfully, Dahlia is a great character to add sarcasm to the stranger parts of the movie that has boggled me.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Turnabout Room**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Hi babe!" Phoenix said cheerfully, entering their apartment (How on earth did Iris manage residing with this idiot?), obviously hiding something behind his back. "I have something for you!"

Dahlia resisted an attempt to roll her eyes, but put on her best smile as she received the box which he produced with a flourish. "So," she started carefully, opening the gift to reveal a pretty red dress, "have you gotten your badge yet?"

His shoulders sagged as he threw himself on the couch with a sigh. "N-no. My mentor says I need to work harder; I've been on some cases with her though! I helped her solve this murder with the incriminating evidence..."

As Phoenix droned on and on, Dahlia inwardly blanched at the mention of incriminating evidence. It was surprising to note that even though he had departed from wearing that ridiculous pink sweater that Iris had made for him and donned a suit now instead; in an attempt to look more professional, he still wore that gaudy heart-shaped necklace. How could a man that picked out the lovely dress as a gift dress himself like this? It looked horrible, she thought. Not only because it clashed with his bright blue suit, but also she longed to crush that bottle in a million pieces so that no one would ever find out its existence.

"Your mentor is using you then." She said, pouting, when she emerged from the bathroom with the red dress on. Hopefully, she would able to seduce him into handing over that necklace. "You are being used as a fool, Feenie! I don't like it one bit."

"I'll be fine. As long as you're with me!" Phoenix assured her, scooting over to clasp her hands in his. "You are part of my life, you are everything. I could not go on without you, Dahlia!" It was the corniest lines she had ever heard; not even Terry Fawles, who had been her tutor, had ever uttered such words that made Dahlia want to gag.

Thankfully, they were interrupted by the door opening and a red-vested teenager entered. Apollo Justice, Dahlia thought. Iris had told her that Phoenix had met the teen and helped him out, and thus this spiky haired lad was treated as though he was Phoenix's son... and Iris had taken quite a shine to him too. This meant that she would have to be... motherly towards him. Ugh.

Iris was simply giving her too many challenges. She should have known to have taken this matter in her own hands from the very beginning.

"Oh hi guys!" Apollo greeted, and Dahlia forced a pleasant smile on her lips.

"Hey Apollo." Phoenix replied.

"Wow," Apollo breathed, his eyes fixated on Dahlia. "You look amazing, Dahlia!"

"Nice to see you, Apollo." Phoenix laughed, standing up and giving Dahlia a cheeky grin. "I'm going to take a nap."

She let a pleased grin curl upon her lips. Hopefully, with that expression of his, he was suggesting something else than a nap, and it would be a lovely opportunity for her.

"Can I go upstairs too?" Apollo asked, eyes alight, although she suspected that he didn't quite get what Phoenix meant. What, had Iris let this teenager sleep in the bed with her and Phoenix?

Phoenix chuckled awkwardly and Dahlia decided to put her foot down... gently. "Apollo," she said pointedly, "I think I'm going to join him." Phoenix took her hand and they walked up the spiral staircase, Apollo watching them morosely from the living room. That was just creepy, Dahlia thought, repressing a shudder.

The necklace. She told herself. Focus on the necklace.

Phoenix tumbled onto the bed, laughing, pulling her down with him and then starting a pillow fight. Dahlia was starting to wonder if this was how Iris and Phoenix initiated having sex with each other; pillow fights were their foreplay? Really? She held up a pillow and as she stared at Phoenix's face, contemplated muffling it and choking all life out of him completely. Before she could do anything, however, Apollo suddenly burst in with a pillow and Dahlia could only awkwardly laugh along as the two males did, apparently thinking that it was something very funny.

"Apollo." Phoenix said, amid their laughter. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"I just like to watch you guys." Apollo admitted, and Dahlia was further repelled by this teenager she would have to treat like a son for the sake of that dumb necklace. She hoped that she could get this over and done with soon, and leave these two idiots alone.

Thankfully, Phoenix wasn't that pleased either, although Dahlia thought he should be much more perturbed by this confession. "Apollo, two's great, but three's a crowd."

"I get it." Apollo muttered. "You guys just want to be alone."

"That's the idea!" Phoenix said. Finally, the boy had gotten the hint.

"Fine. I have homework to do anyway." He got up from the bed reluctantly. "Bye lovebirds."

"Bye Apollo." Phoenix answered, and both him and Dahlia settled on the bed uncomfortably as Apollo went down the stairs. When she heard the front door close, Dahlia grinned and leaned into kiss Phoenix, eyes briefly trained on the necklace around his neck.

The foreplay was excruciatingly slow, something Iris would enjoy. Instead, Dahlia could only hold back her impatience as Phoenix slow-danced with her and twirled her around. She only managed to pull his jacket off before he kissed her again, gently, and Dahlia wished she could show her dominance, fists clenching the sheets as he scattered rose petals around her.

When finally she had gotten his clothes off, and Phoenix finally put his hands on her to undress her, she reached for the necklace, but he shook her head. "It'll be in the way." She told him.

"It's a symbol of our love." Phoenix whispered and leaned down to kiss her and she spread her legs open, eyes closed, hoping he would finish quickly. Instead of experiencing the feeling of him penetrating her, she felt his cock poke at her tummy and she blanched, quirking an eye open to stare incredulously at Phoenix. "Are you trying to fuck my bellybutton?" She couldn't help the words that burst out of her mouth, and bit her lips when he looked embarrassed. Had this man really slept with Iris before? He seemed so... ugh... inexperienced! Iris should be grateful that she had decided to take over, Dahlia thought, when Phoenix finally got it right and wasn't trying to shove his cock in her bellybutton any longer. Even his pace was agonizingly slow; he took his own sweet time to thrust in and out of her, and when he finally came and pulled out of her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She turned on her side, wanting to be as far away from him as she could possibly get. The necklace would have to wait. She just had to make herself forget that this had ever happened.


End file.
